Naprawdę
by Niofo
Summary: Trzy miniaturki poświęcone Shinreiowi - charakterystyka jego relacji z Hotaru, Sakuyą, Saisei i Fubukim. Znowu pierwsza w polskim fandomie T.T Zawiera kolosalne spoilery do mangi.
1. Jedno słowo Naprawdę

Jedno słowo "Naprawdę"

Taki irytujący. Jesteś taki irytujący. Wprost nie mogę cię znieść. A to chyba dziwne…?

Nie myślałem tak od początku, nie. Nie jestem pochopny w swoich ocenach i nigdy, nigdy, nie daję się ponieść emocjom. Jestem bardzo spokojną osobą i, wierz mi, trudno jest wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi – dlatego też opinię wyrabiałem sobie powoli, ewoluowała ona w moim umyśle aż do swojej ostatecznej formy i mogę powiedzieć teraz to, co mówię teraz: „Jesteś stracony. Nie mam co do ciebie żadnych nadziei."

Miałem. Oczywiście, że miałem. Mówiłem przecież, że jestem bardzo spokojną osobą, a decyzji nie podejmuję pochopnie, logicznym byłoby więc rozumowanie, że każdy na samym początku otrzymuje u mnie „szansę" i, uważnie tego kogoś obserwując, decyduję, czy słusznie, czy też nie. Tak, wspominam o logice, ty natomiast pierwszy raz na oczy widzisz tak kuriozalne słowo, mój błąd. Ale może wyjaśnię po kolei.

Czemu ukrywałem, że wiem o naszym wspólnym ojcu? Po pierwsze, to nie ma najmniejszego, absolutnego znaczenia, przynajmniej dla mnie, bo ty, oczywiście!, nienawidzisz mnie z całego serca za to, że byłem „tym pierwszym", „narodzonym w świetle, podczas gdy ty narodzony byłeś w ciemności". Bzdury. Przestańmy się, z łaski swojej, skupiać na rzeczach, na które nie mamy absolutnego wpływu, dobrze? Ponieważ zawiedzie nas to tak daleko, że chylę czoła przed obraniem sobie takiego wyznacznika celu życiowego, brawo. Po drugie, ojciec nie żyje, więc zostawmy go w spokoju, naprawdę.

Chodzi o coś zupełnie innego niż kwestia naszego pokrewieństwa czy jego braku - to kwestia charakteru. Zastanawiałem się nad tym długo, ponieważ byłaby to obraza dla klanu Mibu, gdybym wypowiadał się w temacie, o którym nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia oraz którego nie obejmują moje kompetencje. Doszedłem do wielu wniosków, które jednak można zawrzeć w dość krótkiej tezie: jesteś dzieckiem, twoje zachowanie jest nieznośnie dziecinne, a wszystko, czym się przejmujesz, to twoja wygoda, iście po dziecinnemu. Nienawidzę tego.

Nie rozumiesz. Ty NIC nie rozumiesz. Jak, JAK można żyć tak, jak ty żyjesz? Nic cię nie obchodzi poza własnym małym światkiem, w którym zawierasz się tylko ty, nikt inny. Jesteś tym najgorszym rodzajem egoisty, który na zewnątrz daje upust jedynie swoim destrukcyjnym zapędom. Nigdy nie starałeś się spojrzeć na klan Mibu, nigdy nie starałeś się dojrzeć w nim tego, co ja w nim widzę, nigdy nie wykazałeś ani odrobiny dobrej woli. Twoje myślenie jest błędne, to co robisz, jest złe. W swoim uporze i bezmyślności, w swoim dziecięcym zacietrzewieniu nie dostrzegasz nawet, co zamierzasz zniszczyć i nie przemawiają do ciebie żadne argumenty.

Wiem, co byś teraz powiedział – o ile, rzecz jasna, w ogóle byś zareagował – że ja również nie słucham twoich argumentów. Bzdury. Bzdury! Oczywiście że słucham. Tylko tego, co do ciebie mówię, nie masz najmniejszej ochoty zrozumieć. Klan Mibu jest prawdziwie piękny, czemu nie chcesz tego dostrzec? Klan Mibu jest stworzony do wiecznego panowania nad światem, czemu nie chcesz tego zaakceptować? Twoja pokręcona, dziecinna logika nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

Widzisz, być może nadejdzie kiedyś ten czas, że podniesiesz miecz przeciwko klanowi Mibu, bo nie będziesz chciał słuchać tego, co ludzie do ciebie mówią, a wtedy ja, jako twój starszy brat, będę musiał cię zabić.


	2. Dwa słowa Naprawdę

Dwa słowa "Naprawdę"

Co było przyczyną? Ci, którzy potem o wszystkim wiedzieli, zastanawiali się, co tak naprawdę było przyczyną. Może poniewczasie, ponieważ współtwórczyni tej sztuki nie byłaby w stanie już w niczym, niczym zagrać, ale taka już natura ludzka, że interesujące ich sprawy będą roztrząsać i zastanawiać się „co by było, gdyby…", aż wreszcie z nerwicy pozjadają wszystkie paznokcie, bo stało się tak, a nie inaczej i na żadne „gdyby" nie było miejsca. Tymczasem ten drugi… ten drugi od teatru… w zasadzie trudno powiedzieć, co on sobie wtedy myślał, bo właśnie jego myślenie roztrząsali tamci, od obgryzanych paznokci.

Może zacznijmy od początku, to będzie po Bożemu. On miał jakąś taką wadę-niewadę. Był idealistą i bardzo kochał świat, ale to nie o tym. Ta wada-niewada poniekąd wynikała właśnie z tego ukochania świata. Pomyślmy: był wierny, ślepo wierny swojemu klanowi, a jednak był od tego klanu inny. Może tak: był ślepo wierny zewnętrznie, był wyszkolony do bycia wiernym, a wewnętrznie, w głębi serca był szczery, był taki, jaki był, robił to, co uważał. A to nie jest tak, że pomyślimy sobie: „O, ta osoba odpowiada moim kryteriom poprawnej politycznie osoby, więc ją pokocham." Nie, tak nie jest. Swoją drogą… miłość, co za dziwna rzecz. Taka abstrakcyjna, niezrozumiała i, cóż, jak w opowieściach. Na pewno dziwna.

Na początku, ta pierwsza kobieta była szamanem. Dla klanu – była narzędziem, dla niego… Sakuyą? W sumie oni nie wiedzą, czy to było „kocham, bo kocham", czy może „kocham, bo dostrzegam człowieka w narzędziu", ponieważ tamten nie wspomni o tym ani słowem, to zrozumiałe, a klan nie zrozumie nigdy do końca, bo dla nich to uczucie było dziwne i nie na miejscu. W zasadzie informacja nigdy nie trafiła do szerszych kręgów, przeciwnie, bardzo szybko została wygłuszona i zapomniana, a w jego sercu po prostu gdzieś pogrzebana, pomiędzy jednym pięknem, a drugim.

I teraz oni się zastanawiają, co było w tym, co było potem. Dostrzegł człowieka w narzędziu, tak. Tam, gdzie inni powiedzieli „martwa", on powiedział „twój duch żyje, jesteśmy tu i rozmawiamy ze sobą, gdybyś umarła pięćset lat temu, to nie byłoby możliwe". Ile w tym było miłości? Ona go kochała, to prawda. Był dla niej jedynym, który dostrzegł w niej coś więcej niż lalkę, więc tak głęboko zamieszkało w niej to uczucie, że była gotowa oddać za niego życie – i je oddała. Nie miała nikogo innego.

On miał innych. To smutne, takie smutne. Czy już w dostrzeżeniu człowieka tam, gdzie nikt inny go nie dostrzega jest miłość? I kto tak naprawdę był w tym sercu, które zamknęło się dawno i nic, nic nam nie powie? W rzeczywistości może obie? Może w jego oczach były do siebie podobne i w obu dostrzegł człowieczeństwo mimo tego, co powiedział mu klan.

A może nie? A może to my tyko chcemy wierzyć w miłość, której nigdy tam nie było, klan nigdy nie został zdradzony abstrakcyjnym, nieoczekiwanym uczuciem? Nie dowiemy się. Nie powie nam.


	3. Trzy słowa Naprawdę

Trzy słowa "Naprawdę"

Coś, co kiedyś było takie oczywiste, teraz przestało być. Absolutnie.

Zaczęło się od tej misji, która miała być taka, jak każda inna… Chociaż może nie. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu wydaje mi się to dziwne – dlaczego klan Mibu wysłał członka Goyosei, żeby zabił byłego przywódcę Taishirou? Tak, był zdrajcą, oczywiście. Oczywiście też był chory i słabszy niż kiedyś. Ale mimo to – dlaczego? Pierwszą myślą było, że Fubuki-sama mi ufa i uważa mnie za dostatecznie silnego, żeby zabić dawnego Taishirou. Tak było, tak, oczywiście, i dlatego przez pewien czas pławiłem się w tym samozachwycie i radości, że Fubuki-sama uznał mnie za godnego tego zadania, a ja go nie zawiodłem. Dopiero później, nie wiem dokładnie kiedy, może już po słowach Keikoku, że Fubuki-sama zabił Taihaku, może dopiero w celi, kiedy chciałem wypić truciznę i raz na zawsze to wszystko skończyć?...

On wiedział, Fubuki-sama wiedział, że mimo wszystko zdrajca Muramasa pozostawał w moim umyśle jako Muramasa-sama z Taishirou i nie dało się tego zmienić. On nie mógł tego zmienić, ja chyba też. Bo próbowałem. Bo był Fubuki-sama, który był dla mnie najwyższą wyrocznią i któremu pragnąłem służyć z całego serca.

Sądzę, że pragnąłem nadal, kiedy na tym tarasie Chinmei mówił o śmierci Taihaku, nawet wtedy, kiedy ja i Fubuki-sama skrzyżowaliśmy ostrza. To było straszne i przerażające, że nie mogłem. Może nie byłem świadomy, ale naprawdę bolało, bolały uczucia, które stanęły na przeszkodzie tego, do czego zostałem stworzony i wychowany. Bolało, kiedy prysło to kryształowe więzienie, kiedy okazało się, że kryształ był zwykłym szkłem.

W oczach dziecka klan Mibu był taki piękny. Był radością i pięknem, i kryształowym zamkiem w który można się zapatrzyć. W oczach dziecka wszystko było prawdziwe. Najprawdziwsze. Ale tak naprawdę wszystko było piękną iluzją, podtrzymywaną jeszcze dużo dłużej, niż była potrzebna, która miała za zadanie spętać podatny umysł. Nie da się już tego zapomnieć, to jest po prostu klan Mibu i kiedy raz już się zagnieździ w sercu to koniec, nie ma odwrotu, to motyl, tak samo piękny, jak i trujący.

Ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Jest dobrze.

Mogę kochać klan całym sercem i oddać za niego życie, jeśli tylko będzie trzeba. Tak zmanipulowano i pokierowano moim dzieciństwem, żebym stał się wiernym i lojalnym żołnierzem Mibu, jednak jak miałbym nosić za to w sercu żal? I do kogo? Do klanu Mibu? Nie, klan jest piękny i trujący jak motyl, nie mógłbym.

Chociaż ta ostatnia prawda objawiła mi się już na samym końcu, kiedy Fubuki-sama umierał na moich rękach, a ja odkryłem, że nadal będę kochać tego człowieka, obojętnie co takiego by mi zrobił. Fubuki-sama naprawdę chciał podtrzymać ten kruchy, szklany zamek, nie dopuścić, by roztrzaskał się na milion odłamków, ale nie dlatego, że był potrzebny, ale dlatego, że na niego patrzyłem.

Dlatego, nie, nie odwrócę się od klanu, tylko własnymi rękoma zbuduję prawdziwy zamek z kryształu, który nie upadnie. Ku pamięci tych, którym się nie udało.


End file.
